


Intolerably Stupid

by FantasticallyTragical



Series: Quotes [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, F/M, Friendship, annoyed!Pantherlily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical
Summary: "The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid." Or, Levy get's annoyed at Gajeel's lack of regard for literature.





	

"Are you STILL reading?" Gajeel peered over the back of the couch, glaring at the book Levy was reading.

"Obviously."

"What is it?"

" _Northanger Abbey_. It's by Jane Austen."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Sounds dumb. What's it about?"

Levy didn't reply with words, just held up the book so he could read the back cover. He squinted at the infuriatingly tiny printing, and read, " _The story's heroine is Catherine Morland, an innocent seventeen-year-old woman from a country parsonage. While spending a few weeks in Bath with a family friend, Catherine meets and falls in love with Henry Tilney, who invites her to visit his family estate, Northanger Abbey. Once there, Catherine, a great reader of Gothic thrillers, lets the shadowy atmosphere of the old mansion fill her mind with terrible suspicions. What is the mystery surrounding the death of Henry's mother? Is the family concealing a terrible secret within the elegant rooms of the Abbey? Can she trust Henry, or is he part of an evil conspiracy? Catherine finds dreadful portents in the most prosaic events, until Henry persuades her to see the peril in confusing life with art._ " He glared. "What the hell does that even mean?!"

Levy let out a long-suffering sigh. "Basically, girl falls in love with boy, boy invites her to his house, his house is creepy, girl gets suspicious. Basically."

"So it's a mystery? Is there any fighting?"

"No."

"How are you interested in that, then?"

"It's good." She mumbled, barely even acknowledging him.

"HOW!?" The Iron Dragon Slayer spluttered. "It's just WORDS! It's so boring!"

The tiny girl looked up and gave him a frosty glare. "The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid."

Gajeel squinted. "You calling me stupid?"

"Yes."

"Cold." Murmured Pantherlily, who had just walked in. His lips twitched at the expression on Gajeel's face, which was some sort of hybrid between kicked puppy and wildly offended. Why was it that these two liked each other again?


End file.
